Além do amor e do ódio
by Belier
Summary: Depois de quase um ano longe de seu grande amor, Mu tenta reconquistá-lo. YAOI.


_Título: Além do amor e do ódio_

_Autora: Bélier_

_Categoria: Drama/Romance Yaoi_

_Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._

_Resumo: Depois de quase um ano longe de seu grande amor, Mu tenta reconquistá-lo._

Shaka avançou rapidamente, vencendo a distância que o separava do cavaleiro de Áries, que havia aparecido a pouco em seu templo.

Shaka, eu... – Mu foi calado pelo tapa violento que Virgem desferiu em seu rosto. O tibetano deu um passo atrás, esfregando a face dolorida, seus olhos verdes demonstrando surpresa e mágoa.

Como ousa? – Shaka gritou, sua respiração alterada pela raiva que sentia. – Como ousa aparecer no meu templo, indagando sobre a minha vida!

Depois de tudo, é isso que mereço? – Mu sorriu tristemente, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do ex-amante.

Certamente que sim! – Shaka ergueu a cabeça, desafiador. – Como você achou que eu o receberia?

Mu suspirou, aborrecido. – Eu imaginei que desta forma, mesmo. Conheço você bem demais para ter a ilusão de que me receberia com indiferença. Aliás, indiferença esta que você dispensa a todas as outras pessoas, usualmente.

Shaka aborreceu-se mais ainda com o comentário. Ele não podia negar que nunca fora indiferente à Mu. Desde criança, o tibetano abalara suas defesas. Primeiro, amizade. Depois, amor. Paixão. Insegurança. Medo. E, finalmente, ódio. Virgem crispou as mãos, suas unhas ofendendo a pele, mas a dor ajudando-o a controlar sua raiva.

E então... Você finalmente descobriu que aquele rapaz não servia para você? – Mu repetiu a pergunta que fizera ao entrar na sexta casa. – É o que todos estão comentando, nos últimos dias... Que o todo poderoso Shaka de Virgem expulsou o cavaleiro de Bronze de seu templo. – Mu não pôde evitar a ironia. – Com muita discrição e cordialidade, é claro. É certo que você não faria escândalos...

Outro tapa. Mu afastou os cabelos do rosto, e tocou o lábio inferior, que havia sido cortado por seus próprios dentes. Observou os dedos manchados de sangue, para em seguida voltar a encarar Shaka, cujo rosto, vermelho de raiva, em nada lembrava o do homem que fora seu companheiro por tantos anos. – Me diga, Shaka... Você bateu nele, quando o mandou embora? – Mu levou os dois dedos sujos de sangue à boca, limpando-os com a língua.

Shaka sentiu um aperto na garganta, diante do gesto provocativo do ariano. O que Mu insinuara era verdade. Ele simplesmente dissera a Ikki que não mais desejava vê-lo, e pediu-lhe que não o incomodasse. Sem brigas, sem situações desgastantes, sem mágoa. Fênix, orgulhoso, atendera o seu pedido. E ali estava ele, depois de uma semana de solidão, discutindo com o passado. – Não, ele não me deu motivos para isso. – Shaka respondeu, seco.

Nem eu te dei, quando terminamos! – Mu virou as costas para o indiano, para que ele não visse a tristeza em seus olhos. Aquela ferida deveria estar cicatrizada, depois de tantos meses. Porque ainda doía tanto? Ele podia sentir a raiva que emanava do cosmo de Shaka, e aquilo o decepcionava profundamente. Quando terminaram, imaginou que ainda conseguiria manter sua amizade com o outro cavaleiro, mas o que viveram foi intenso demais para que pudessem retomar um bom convívio.

Oh, sim... – Shaka sentiu ímpetos de bater em Mu outra vez, ao vê-lo virar-lhe as costas. Sentiu raiva do pouco caso do ariano. Pouco caso esse que acabara por minar toda chance que eles poderiam ter tido de retomar o relacionamento. – Quando terminamos, não! Mas não demorou muito para você me dar motivos para odiá-lo!

Mu riu, sarcástico, e virou-se novamente para o loiro. – Por Athena, Shaka! Você me mandou embora! Pediu para que eu saísse da sua vida, sem ao menos me dar uma boa razão! – Mu bufou, irritado. -Tínhamos tudo! Éramos o casal perfeito!

Ah, éramos sim... – Shaka quase cuspiu as palavras seguintes. – Isso não impediu você de aceitar o amor de outra pessoa!

Mu deu um passo atrás. Ouvir aquilo era quase tão dolorido quanto os tapas que levara do ex-amante. – Falou bem, Shaka. Eu _aceitei_ o amor de Shiryu. Se soubesse que havia a mínima chance de você voltar atrás na sua decisão, jamais teria feito aquilo...

Mas fez... – Shaka fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito dolorido com as lembranças. A verdade fora que sentira medo. Como Mu dissera, o relacionamento deles era perfeito. Até demais. Em tudo: nos hábitos, nas conversas, na cama... Eles conseguiam, até mesmo, ler a mente um do outro. Aquilo, depois de alguns anos, o sufocou de tal forma que ele já não sabia mais quem ele era. Estava tão interligado com Mu que tinha receio de que nunca mais seria apenas _ele_. Assim, pediu ao ariano que o deixasse sozinho. Na época, Shaka alegara que se distanciara muito do seu objetivo de vida, e que precisava retomar sua busca. Não fora fácil. Mu se recusara e tentara de todas as formas convencê-lo de que estava cometendo um erro. Shaka não lhe deu ouvidos.

Fiz, não tenho como voltar atrás. – Mu retrucou, magoado. Depois que seu relacionamento com Shaka terminara, Shiryu se mostrara extremamente interessado nele. Áries tentara de toda forma dissuadir o rapaz, argumentara que não poderia corresponder da forma como o outro gostaria e chegou a dizer-lhe que jamais esqueceria Shaka. Shiryu insistiu, e conseguiu vencê-lo pelo cansaço.

Infelizmente, não tem. – Shaka ergueu as mãos, observando as marcas avermelhadas deixadas nas palmas por suas próprias unhas. Quando ele finalmente compreendera que jamais poderia viver sem o seu grande amor, a sua alma gêmea, era tarde demais. Descobriu que Mu estava com outra pessoa e aquilo o fez odiar o ex-companheiro tanto quanto o havia amado. Não se conformara de como Mu o trocara pelo outro cavaleiro tão facilmente. Mesmo o ariano tendo se separado de Shiryu depois de apenas alguns meses de relacionamento, não conseguia admitir aquela traição. Quando Ikki tomara atitude semelhante ao do cavaleiro de Dragão e o procurou, não teve dúvidas: aceitou-o, mesmo sabendo que não daria certo.

Assim, estavam separados os amantes mais apaixonados que o Santuário já conhecera.

Ouça, Shaka, não vim aqui para relembrar o passado... – Mu caminhou novamente até o loiro. – Estou cansado de tudo isso. Não suporto a idéia de que sequer conversamos mais e de que nos evitamos dessa forma ridícula. – Mu sorriu, jocoso, ao lembrar-se dos comentários feitos pelos outros cavaleiros. – Quem diria, somos os desafetos mais famosos deste maldito lugar!

Shaka afastou-se de Mu, um ar de desprezo em seu rosto que irritou o ariano profundamente. – Quero apenas conversar... – Mu começou novamente, mas foi interrompido pelo indiano.

Não temos mais nada para conversar! – Shaka repeliu rudemente a mão que Mu estendeu para tentar segurar seu braço. – Acabou. Você quis assim. Você me traiu!

_Eu_ o traí? – Mu arregalou os olhos, inconformado. – _Você _me dispensou! Além disso, não me lembro de você ter ficado sentadinho, meditando, como prometeu que ia fazer quando nos separamos! Que desculpa mais esfarrapada você inventou, dizer que estava negligenciando seu papel de reencarnação de Buda por minha causa! Tudo isso só para poder ficar com o seu novo amante!

Cale-se! Isso não é verdade! – Shaka avançou novamente contra Mu, que dessa vez desviou-se da agressão do loiro, segurando-o forte pelo pulso.

Mu empurrou Shaka contra a parede fria de pedra, rudemente. Shaka pôde ver a fúria estampada nos olhos verdes bonitos daquele que um dia o olhara com tanta ternura. – Maldito seja, Shaka! Foi você quem disse adeus e não eu! – Mu apertou os braços do indiano, suas unhas cravando-se na pele clara.

Solte-me! – Shaka gemeu de dor, mas a mágoa que estava sentindo era maior do que o sofrimento físico.

Você sabe que eu teria feito qualquer coisa para ficar com você! – Mu balançou os ombros esbeltos do loiro e sentiu um pouco de remorso quando a cabeça de Shaka chocou-se contra a parede. – Eu fui até o inferno atrás de você!

Shaka tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios apenas se crisparam de dor. – Não seja hipócrita! Você foi porque era seu dever! Eu nunca fui prioridade na sua vida, Mu!

E eu muito menos na sua, Shaka! – Foi a vez de Mu gemer, ao sentir seus cabelos serem puxados com força, provocando uma dor imensa. Shaka sabia que Mu era extremamente sensível ali e aproveitou-se daquilo para feri-lo.

Seu... – Mu agarrou os pulsos do cavaleiro de Virgem, apertando-os e obrigando Shaka a soltar seus cabelos. Com muito esforço, pois o indiano era tão forte quanto ele, conseguiu erguer as mãos de Shaka sobre a cabeça loira e prendeu-os firmemente contra a parede com uma das mãos. Mu, apesar de ainda sentir o couro cabeludo latejar, conseguiu sorrir com ironia. – Você não resiste, não é mesmo? Diga-me, Shaka, sentiu falta disso? Você sempre adorou o meu cabelo... Acariciá-lo enquanto fazíamos amor... Senti-lo caindo sobre o seu corpo... Puxá-lo quando eu lhe dava prazer... Vamos, me fale! Foi difícil se acostumar aos cabelos curtos de Ikki?

Cale a boca! – Shaka torceu as mãos sob o aperto de Mu. – Para você deve ter sido fácil adaptar-se ao seu novo amante, nesse caso.

Mu envolveu uma mecha dos cabelos longos e lisos entre os dedos, seus olhos observando aquilo como se fosse algo que ele jamais vira. – Sim, é verdade... Shiryu tem os cabelos tão longos quanto os seus... Mas...

Seu cretino! – Shaka tentou a todo custo afastar o corpo de Mu do seu, mas não teve êxito. Áries apenas empurrou-o com mais força contra a parede.

Mas... – Mu continuou, como se Shaka não o tivesse interrompido. – Não eram os seus.

Shaka parou de se mexer, seus olhos fitando o ex-amante com surpresa. Mu continuou, enquanto levava a mecha de cabelo até as narinas, relembrando o cheiro de jasmim tão característico. – Várias noites desejando que eles fossem dourados e não negros...

Sentindo a raiva voltar a tomar conta dele, Shaka reclamou, entre dentes. – Isso só pode ser uma piada! Como você ousa me dizer que pensava em mim enquanto... enquanto...

Enquanto fazia _sexo_ com ele? – Mu frisou a palavra sexo. – Era mais forte do que eu. Eu tentei gostar dele, mas não consegui... Meu corpo e a minha alma pertencem a uma só pessoa, Shaka! Não posso fazer nada a esse respeito.

Shaka ofegou, sua respiração rápida fazendo seu tórax empurrar-se contra o de Mu com dificuldade. – Está mentindo!

Mu ignorou o comentário, olhando curioso para o rosto bonito do indiano. - E você, Shaka... Por que não pôde levar adiante o seu relacionamento com Ikki?

Eu não lhe devo explicações! – Shaka desviou o rosto quando Mu tentou tocá-lo. Sem se abalar, Mu abaixou sua mão até encostá-la, espalmada, na clavícula do loiro, que estremeceu ao contato.

É verdade... – A mão de Mu subiu um pouco, seus dedos circulando o pescoço esbelto de Shaka, que engoliu em seco. – Há quase um ano estamos separados... Nossas vidas não mais se entrelaçam como antigamente. Sequer somos mais bons amigos... – Os dedos longos de Mu apertaram com suavidade o pescoço alvo. – Mas eu quero saber. Por quê, Shaka?

Por quê? – A ira de Shaka atingiu o seu auge e o indiano tentou chutar a virilha de Mu com o joelho. O ariano percebeu a tempo e afastou seu corpo do de Shaka. Evitando soltar o cavaleiro de Virgem, Mu virou-o bruscamente, voltando a empurrá-lo contra a parede, dessa vez, de costas para ele. Shaka protestou, mas Mu voltou a segurar suas mãos, obrigando-o a estender os braços contra a parede fria da sexta casa.

Eu te odeio! – Shaka gritou, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Controlou-se para que elas não caíssem, aumentando a sua humilhação.

Mu colou seu corpo contra o dele novamente. Os braços do tibetano cobriram os do loiro, e Mu encostou os lábios no ouvido de Shaka, encontrando espaço por entre os cabelos bagunçados. – Você ainda não me respondeu...

Shaka sentiu os joelhos tremerem, ao notar a ereção de Mu contra suas nádegas. Arrepios percorreram a sua espinha e ele imediatamente sentiu seu corpo responder ao contato íntimo. Como se não houvessem se separado nem mesmo por um dia. Suas mãos entrelaçadas, a respiração quente de Mu em seu pescoço, o tórax dele contra suas costas, suas coxas se encaixando perfeitamente.

Shaka não conseguiu evitar um gemido rouco, quando Mu mexeu os quadris, insinuante. – Vamos, me responda...

Oh... – Shaka estremeceu violentamente, seu rosto quente colado contra a parede gelada do templo. – Porque... – Shaka suspirou, resignado. – Eu não o amava...

Mu sentiu um alívio imenso, diante da resposta do loiro. Aproveitou que Shaka baixava a guarda para beijá-lo atrás da orelha, onde ele sabia ser um das zonas erógenas do ex-amante. Anos de convivência os levaram a conhecer não só a alma um do outro, como também o corpo.

Shaka gemeu, empurrando-se instintivamente contra Mu. – Não...

Satisfeito ao ver que Shaka ainda sentia atração por ele, Mu soltou uma das mãos do indiano, deixando a sua escorregar lentamente pelo braço definido, pela lateral do corpo bem trabalhado, até alcançar os quadris estreitos do loiro. Shaka não fez menção de se soltar e gemeu baixinho quando o ariano acariciou-o por cima do tecido leve da túnica.

Shaka... – Apesar de tentar demonstrar frieza, Mu sentia o seu autocontrole o abandonar rapidamente ao ouvir os gemidos contidos do ex-amante. Era quase como se ele não admitisse que estava gostando. – Não passou um dia desde que terminamos sem que eu pensasse em você... – Mu declarou. Sem se conter mais, o ariano apertou a carne macia das nádegas de Shaka, enquanto juntava, com a outra mão, os cabelos loiros, puxando-os para cima com certa rudeza e descobrindo a nuca alva.

Mu, não... – Shaka tentou reagir, mas foi forçado a tombar a cabeça para frente quando Mu puxou com um pouco mais de força seus cabelos longos. Virgem ofegou, enquanto apoiava sua testa contra a parede. – Você está jogando sujo...

Posso fazer pior, se for preciso... – Mu sorriu, sua respiração quente fazendo com que os pêlos na nuca de Shaka se arrepiassem. - Não me esqueci de como te dar prazer... – O ariano lambeu a pele descoberta demoradamente, sentindo a respiração do indiano ficar ainda mais pesada. Em seguida, mordeu o local, a princípio com delicadeza, mas ao sentir o loiro estorcer-se debaixo dele, cravou os dentes com mais força, deixando a pele marcada.

Shaka ofegou, diante das investidas do ex-companheiro. Tudo que ele desejava, naquele momento, era que Mu continuasse com aquela tortura, mas ele sabia que, se não parasse, ia acabar se entregando a ele, novamente. Sentiu o ariano mordê-lo na junção do pescoço com o ombro e estremeceu de prazer. – Mu, pare!

Mu riu suavemente diante da ordem do outro cavaleiro. – Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seu corpo diz outra... - Lambendo a marca que deixara na pele clara, apertou mais os quadris contra os do loiro. - Talvez seja melhor calá-la de uma vez. – Com um gesto abrupto, Áries soltou os cabelos de Shaka e virou-o para si, seus olhos se enfrentaram durante alguns segundos. Mu segurou novamente os pulsos de Shaka, mantendo-os erguidos na altura do rosto do cavaleiro loiro, que não protestou.

Shaka baixou os olhos até a boca úmida do ariano. Notou o pequeno corte no lábio inferior, que havia parado de sangrar. Pela primeira vez, desde que vira Mu entrando em seu templo, admitiu que desejava ter o amante de volta. Ao menos naquela noite. Queria sentir a luxúria tomar conta do seu corpo e gritar de prazer ao ser possuído por ele.

Mas não deixaria aquilo ser fácil para Mu.

Numa atitude inesperada para o tibetano, Shaka beijou-o. Seus lábios experientes acariciaram com malícia os de Mu que, surpreso, correspondeu.

Mu relaxou um pouco o aperto nos pulsos de Shaka, ao sentir a boca macia sobre a sua. Sentia tão bem quanto ele se lembrava, talvez até melhor, depois de tanto tempo separados. Entreabriu os lábios, ansiando por um contato mais íntimo, mas Virgem, ao contrário do que ele esperava, mordeu-o.

Com um grito de dor, Mu afastou-se do indiano. Sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue em sua boca e tocou com a ponta da língua o lábio inferior, novamente ferido. Estreitou os olhos, ao ver a expressão vitoriosa no rosto do loiro. – Isso foi um castigo? – Mu perguntou, evitando limpar o sangue, dessa vez.

Entenda como quiser! – Shaka declarou, seco. – Não pense que vou me submeter a suas vontades...

Veremos. – Foi a vez de Shaka surpreender-se, pois Mu voltou a beijá-lo, sem receio de ser mordido outra vez. Virgem tentou resistir, mas Mu segurou-o pelo queixo, obrigando-o a entreabrir os lábios. Foi a vez do loiro provar o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Aquilo pareceu despertar em Shaka seu instinto mais animal. Encaixou melhor seus lábios aos do ariano e retribuiu o beijo com fúria, sua língua brigando por espaço dentro da boca do ex-amante. Os sentimentos conflitantes atropelavam-se em sua mente. Apesar da raiva e da mágoa que cultivara por Mu durante aquele período ainda estarem presentes, eram rapidamente sobrepujadas pela paixão que sempre sentira por ele. Era impossível negar que o tibetano conseguia tirá-lo do sério com suas carícias.

Mu, por sua vez, deliciava-se com os toques ousados da língua de Shaka dentro da sua boca. Sentira tantas saudades do amante, da boca macia dele, do corpo que parecia se amoldar ao seu, da cumplicidade entre suas almas... Agora que o tinha de volta em seus braços, não toleraria perdê-lo novamente. Nunca mais. Tentando demonstrar segurança, Mu soltou os pulsos de Shaka e baixou suas mãos até segurá-lo pela cintura delicada, pressionando sua virilha contra a dele, mostrando sua necessidade.

Shaka, ao se ver livre, hesitou por um momento, mas logo suas mãos acharam o caminho por entre as mechas da franja de Mu, afastando os cabelos lilases e segurando possessivamente o rosto claro do ariano. Depois de algum tempo, suas bocas separaram-se, enquanto ambos buscavam por ar, sôfregos.

Ofegante, Shaka abriu os olhos e fitou dentro dos verdes de Mu, nublados de desejo. Ele sempre soube que, como bom ariano, Mu era muito obstinado, mas jamais imaginou que um dia veria aquela teimosia ser usada para aquele fim: reconquistá-lo. Não deveria ser surpresa para ele que o ex-amante o procurasse, assim que soubesse do fim do seu relacionamento com Ikki.

Mu voltou a beijar Shaka nos lábios, sem, no entanto, perder contato com os olhos azuis. Num gesto ousado, Mu juntou o tecido da túnica longa que o indiano usava nas mãos, e ergueu-o devagar, observando atentamente as reações do loiro. Shaka segurou a respiração, seu corpo ficando tenso diante da investida.

Mu ergueu boa parte da túnica, descobrindo as coxas de Shaka. Enquanto mantinha o tecido preso na altura dos quadris do loiro com uma mão, Áries deslizou a outra pelos músculos firmes de uma das coxas definidas. Ao notar a respiração afiada do indiano, subiu mais a mão, até alcançar a virilha de Shaka. Mu sorriu, malicioso, ao notar que o outro homem não usava nada por baixo do tecido leve.

Shaka irritou-se novamente com o sorriso do ex-companheiro. Teve ímpetos de empurrá-lo e se livrar do cerco dele, mas ao senti-lo acariciar seu sexo, todos os pensamentos coerentes abandonaram sua mente confusa.

Mu... – Shaka gemeu e empurrou-se contra a mão do outro cavaleiro, deixando-se acariciar. A mão macia do ariano o apertou, a princípio suavemente, depois com mais força. Shaka encostou a cabeça contra a parede fria, seus olhos finalmente deixando de sustentar o olhar do tibetano. Suas mãos fecharam-se com mais força no cabelo lavanda e atraíram Mu para mais perto dele.

Me diga, Shaka, o que você quer? – Mu aninhou o rosto entre os cabelos fartos do loiro, e seus lábios beijaram o pescoço já marcado por seus dentes.

Eu quero você... – Shaka respondeu, num sussurro.

Eu sou seu... – Mu afirmou, sua língua percorrendo as curvas da orelha delicada do loiro. – Sempre fui.

Eu quero você... _apenas essa noite._ – Shaka frisou as últimas palavras.

Mu ouviu aquelas palavras, seu cérebro recusando-se desesperadamente a compreendê-las, a aceitá-las, tentando ignorar o sentido explícito nelas. Mas não conseguiu. Nada do que Shaka havia lhe dito ou feito, até aquele momento, conseguiu afetá-lo da forma como aquelas três palavras o fizeram.

Suas mãos abandonaram rapidamente o corpo do outro homem e ele se afastou. Fechou os olhos, tentando impedir as lágrimas de rolarem, mas uma percorreu seu rosto, solitária.

Shaka havia se surpreendido com a súbita mudança de Mu, mas ao olhar para o tibetano, compreendeu que finalmente o havia magoado. Mordeu os lábios, contrariado. Ele deveria imaginar. Mu estava ali, diante dele, deixando o orgulho de lado e tentando reconquistá-lo, trazer seu amor de volta e ele simplesmente havia lhe dito que só o queria para satisfazer seus desejos carnais.

É melhor você ir embora. – Shaka ordenou, sua voz soando amarga. Virgem arrumou a túnica, descendo-a e escondendo seu desejo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Mu virou-se e começou a caminhar a passos rápidos. Aparentemente, havia desistido de lutar por Shaka. Este, por sua vez, começava a duvidar se tinha agido corretamente. Tentou se convencer de que havia magoado o ariano para vingar-se dele. Mas o que ele desejava era realmente vingança? A julgar pelo vazio que sentia agora, ao ver o ex-amante e amigo afastar-se, prestes a deixar seu templo, constatou que não.

Mu, espere... – Chamou o ariano, que não fez menção de parar. Deu alguns passos, seguindo-o e chamou-o novamente.

Mu, sem parar para olhá-lo, respondeu secamente. – O que foi? Agora que não está mais no controle da situação, sente-se mal? Cansei do seu joguinho, Shaka.

Shaka parou no meio do templo e respondeu, friamente. – Não estou jogando. Infelizmente, sexo é tudo que posso oferecer a você esta noite!

O ariano voltou-se, irado e avançou na direção de Shaka, que deu alguns passos para trás, temeroso. Nunca em sua vida havia visto aquele olhar no rosto pacato do tibetano.

– Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Shaka! O que você acha que eu queria quando vim até aqui! Apenas sexo? – Mu conseguiu segurar o indiano novamente, com violência. – Uma noite apenas, para recordar a vida que tivemos? Não é o suficiente para mim! Eu quero você ao meu lado de novo!

Shaka ficou sem reação, diante da atitude de Mu. Tentou responder, mas o ariano continuou, seus olhos verdes fixos nos azuis do loiro. – Escute bem, Shaka! Nós _nunca_ fizemos _sexo_! _Nunca!_ Sempre foi _amor_! – Mu o sacudiu rudemente. – E não vai ser hoje que isso vai acontecer. Eu me despi de todo o meu orgulho para vir falar com você, para ter de volta o relacionamento que tínhamos antes, não para degradá-lo!

Incapaz de sustentar o olhar do outro por mais tempo, Shaka desviou o rosto, enquanto tentava evitar as lágrimas. – Não podemos recomeçar de onde paramos, Mu, você não vê? Acabou!

Para mim não acabou! Eu ainda amo você, mas se já não retribui meu sentimento, vou deixá-lo em paz definitivamente! – Mu soltou Shaka bruscamente, mas este o segurou pelo braço.

Não! - Shaka apertou os olhos e as lágrimas finalmente rolaram por seu rosto. – Eu... Também não deixei de te amar! Não consigo esquecê-lo! – Um sentimento de revolta apossou-se do indiano. Revolta pelo tempo que haviam perdido e pelos sentimentos que o fizeram sofrer. – Seu maldito! - Bateu os punhos cerrados contra o tórax e os ombros do ariano, em desespero. – Por que fez isso comigo? Por que?

Apesar do ataque, Mu permaneceu imóvel, deixando que o outro extravasasse sua dor. O ariano sabia que não seria fácil para Virgem engolir o orgulho, mas, finalmente, havia arrancado o que queria ouvir dele e sentia-se aliviado. Sentia toda sua mágoa abandoná-lo. Shaka ainda o amava. Não só o desejava.

– O que fizemos conosco, Mu? Me diga!

No momento seguinte, Virgem notou que seus punhos acertavam o ar. Viu, entre lágrimas, seu ex-companheiro ajoelhar-se diante dele. Mu rodeou a cintura esbelta do loiro com os braços, abraçando-o com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. – Eu não sei, Shaka... - Mu respondeu, sua voz soando rouca.

Shaka ergueu a cabeça, tentando não olhar, mas não pôde deixar de notar os soluços angustiados do outro homem, junto ao seu ventre.

Depois de longos minutos angustiantes, Shaka finalmente baixou seus olhos até Mu. Suas mãos pairaram, hesitantes, sobre a cabeça trêmula do tibetano. Várias lembranças cruzaram sua mente, da época em que estavam juntos. Cumplicidade, confiança, preocupação, respeito, carinho... Shaka percebeu, naquele momento, que desde que se conheceram, sempre foi assim, e sempre seria. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos lavanda e seu corpo curvou-se ligeiramente sobre Mu, que, ao perceber seu gesto, abraçou-o com mais força.

Virgem acariciou as mechas longas, tentando confortar o ariano, mas sem conseguir conter suas próprias lágrimas. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu soltar os braços dele da sua cintura e ajoelhou-se também. Segurou com carinho o rosto banhado por lágrimas do tibetano e limpou algumas, deslizando os polegares suavemente pelas faces delicadas. Mu ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e Shaka viu toda a tristeza que o amigo carregava dentro de si. A mesma tristeza que o acompanhava, desde que se separaram.

Meu amado... – Shaka afastou os cabelos do rosto de Mu, sem desviar seus olhos do dele. O indiano beijou delicadamente a testa do ariano, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços quando seus lábios pousaram sobre os pontos sensíveis, um de cada vez. Mu fechou os olhos e Shaka distribuiu beijos leves sobre as pálpebras do amante. – Perdoe o meu orgulho tolo... Eu ainda te amo.

E eu a ti... – Mu sussurrou, antes que os lábios de Shaka finalmente descessem sobre os seus. Pela primeira vez, desde que se confrontaram, o beijo foi calmo, delicado. Repartiram o gosto doce de suas bocas, sem pressa, suas línguas recordando um idioma adormecido, porém jamais esquecido pelos dois.

Mu abraçou Shaka, suas mãos trazendo o corpo esbelto e perfumado para junto do seu. E assim permaneceram, por muito tempo, até que finalmente seus lábios se separaram. Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, abraçados, o som da batida de seus corações parecendo ecoar alto pelo silencioso salão do templo de Virgem.

Shaka, eu sinto...- Mu tentou pedir desculpas ao amante pela forma como havia agido, mas foi interrompido pelos dedos esbeltos de Shaka, que pousaram sobre seus lábios suavemente.

Não quero ouvir mais desculpas. – O indiano sorriu. - Eu também errei. Muito mais do que você. Desprezei seu amor sincero. Obrigado por ter me mostrado meus verdadeiros sentimentos...

Com essas palavras, Shaka sentou-se sobre as pernas dobradas de Mu, sua túnica subindo sobre suas coxas, com o movimento. Envolvendo o pescoço do ariano com os braços, fixou seus olhos azuis nos verdes. – Além disso... Ainda o quero. Por esta noite. E enquanto eu viver.

Trocaram novamente beijos e carícias, que foram ficando mais ousadas a cada minuto. Suas mãos se moviam, como se possuíssem vontade própria, sabendo exatamente onde tocar, redescobrindo sentimentos antigos. Logo a doçura os havia abandonado e a luxúria tomava conta de seus corpos e suas mentes. Mas, desta vez, não havia mais provocação, nem ressentimento. Apenas um desejo de se tornarem novamente um, depois de tanto tempo afastados.

Mu tentou erguer a túnica de Shaka, mas este o deteve, preocupado. – Aqui não... - Mu não o obedeceu e suas mãos ainda tentaram remover a peça de roupa, mas o indiano puxou os cabelos lilases levemente, forçando o ariano a olhá-lo nos olhos. - Alguém pode nos ver!

Mu ignorou o comentário de Shaka e retirou a túnica com um puxão brusco, obrigando o loiro a erguer os braços e deixando-o nu. Os olhos verdes percorreram com avidez o corpo alvo diante dele. – Não me importa! Se nos virem, saberão que estamos juntos de novo...

O cavaleiro de Virgem ofegou, ao ser abraçado pelo outro, e deixou suas preocupações de lado. Não era comum os cavaleiros de Ouro atravessarem os templos dos companheiros durante a noite. E, mesmo que algum o fizesse, certamente respeitaria aquele reencontro.

As mãos esbeltas de Mu acariciaram suas costas nuas, embrenhando-se no cabelo loiro pesado. Shaka envolveu os ombros do ariano com os braços, e apertou-se contra ele, sentindo sua ereção roçar contra o tecido grosso das calças que Mu ainda usava. Mu gemeu em resposta e procurou a boca do loiro novamente.

Beijaram-se durante longos minutos, enquanto as mãos delicadas de Mu exploravam o corpo de Shaka com experiência. Shaka estremeceu de prazer e agarrou a blusa fina que o ariano usava, tentando retirá-la, indignado com o fato do amante ainda estar completamente vestido. Mu recusou-se a fazer algum movimento para ajudá-lo e Virgem puxou o tecido com força, sentindo-o ceder por entre seus dedos. Mu ofegou, surpreso, diante do gesto do indiano e, num movimento rápido, livrou-se da blusa arruinada. Voltaram a se abraçar.

Com os olhos fixos nos do loiro, Mu levou dois dedos à boca, molhando-os com sua saliva, numa lentidão proposital. Provocado, Shaka juntou sua língua à do ariano, lambendo os dígitos com malícia. Mu retirou os dedos depois de algum tempo, para poder conhecer a boca úmida do indiano com a sua. Beijaram-se com paixão, enquanto Mu buscava a entrada quente do companheiro, tateando com cautela. Shaka ergueu os quadris levemente, aceitando a invasão dos dedos de Mu, e deixou escapar um gemido, abafado pela boca do amante, quando os sentiu se moverem dentro dele.

Shaka mexeu os quadris, insinuante, acompanhando o ritmo imposto por Mu, sentindo os músculos relaxarem sob a pressão exercida. Mu empurrou os dedos com mais força, fazendo com que o loiro separasse sua boca da dele, um grito mudo formando-se em sua garganta. Shaka arqueou o corpo, seus cabelos longos cascateando sobre os joelhos do ariano, sua ereção impressa firmemente contra o abdômen liso dele.

Mu beijou o tórax definido de Shaka, em êxtase com a reação do companheiro. Apoiou a outra mão espalmada contra as costas do cavaleiro de Virgem, trazendo-o novamente para junto de si. Passou a beijá-lo no pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha, fazendo-o gemer alto.

Mu... – Shaka suspirou, como se o nome lhe fosse um mantra poderoso. Moveu os quadris com impaciência, desejando que o ariano o possuísse logo. Roçou seu sexo contra o dele, ainda coberto pelo tecido da calça. Mu apenas gemeu em resposta, e Shaka afastou seu corpo, o suficiente para levar as mãos até o cordão que mantinha a peça de roupa presa à cintura do amante. Soltou o laço com pressa, e puxou a calça, obrigando Mu a erguer-se, apenas o suficiente para que ela fosse abaixada.

Shaka... – Mu sussurrou, tentando parecer controlado. – Não tenha pressa...

Shaka segurou o rosto do ariano com certa urgência, olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes. – Mu... Eu te amo e te desejo... – O loiro deslizou o dedo polegar sobre os lábios ligeiramente inchados e úmidos do ariano. – Senti tanto a sua falta... Me faça seu novamente, agora.

Deixando a resistência de lado, Mu interceptou os lábios do indiano com os seus, afoito. Segurou-o pela cintura estreita com uma mão, enquanto guiava seu membro até a entrada apertada do loiro com a outra. Shaka deixou-se penetrar, seu corpo resistindo à invasão do amante, causando-lhe dor. Recriminou-se por não ter se deixado preparar um pouco mais e por não dispor de nada por perto que fizesse o ato mais fácil para ele, mas a necessidade de pertencer novamente ao ex-companheiro era muito forte.

Mu finalmente conseguiu colocar-se todo dentro de Shaka, e ambos pararam, ofegantes. Relutante, o loiro entreabriu os olhos, para fitar o amante. Necessitava vê-lo. Não precisava dos olhos para confirmar o que seu corpo todo sentia, mas não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de ver a expressão de abandono do ariano, que ele conhecia tão bem e que jamais esquecera. Os lábios rosados, entreabertos, deixavam escapar a respiração rápida do tibetano; seu rosto, geralmente pálido, se ruborizava, e suas pálpebras se apertavam, enquanto ele tentava se controlar. Os cabelos longos da franja, úmidos de suor, grudavam-se à testa e as laterais do rosto bonito, encobrindo parcialmente os pontos exóticos, que tanto lhe atraíam... Era fato, quem estava ali junto dele era seu grande amor, seu primeiro e melhor amigo.

Shaka envolveu o pescoço de Mu com uma das mãos, seus dedos se enroscando aos cabelos junto à nuca do cavaleiro de Áries, e forçou-o a olhar para ele. Mu abriu os olhos também com relutância e se encararam por algum tempo, até que Shaka finalmente começou a se mover sobre ele.

Mu observou como que hipnotizado o indiano subir e descer, num ritmo lento e torturante, sem desviar o olhar do rosto dele. Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior, como sempre costumava fazer, num sinal que Mu sabia indicar que ele procurava se conter para não ir mais rápido. O ariano sentiu os músculos do indiano se contraírem, apertando-o, fazendo-o gemer alto. Segurando firme a cintura do amante, Mu incitou-o a se mover mais rápido, sendo prontamente atendido. Com a outra mão, Mu acariciou o tórax de Shaka, seus dedos longos contornando os mamilos claros, apertando-os, puxando-os levemente e arrancando suspiros do loiro.

Seus corpos se moveram com desenvoltura, os gestos fluindo com firmeza, suas respirações se tornando rasas. Quase como num ritual, ambos mantiveram aquele ritmo por longos minutos, sem desviar os olhos, gemidos escapando de seus lábios a cada vez que seus corpos se encontravam, até que a necessidade física superou a vontade de suas almas, e seus movimentos tornaram-se, pouco a pouco, mais rápidos e descompassados.

Com alguma dificuldade, Mu alcançou a ereção de Shaka entre seus corpos unidos, segurando-a com firmeza, seu polegar acariciando sua ponta sensível, espalhando sua umidade, deixando-a mais fácil de ser manipulada. O corpo do indiano respondeu ao contato, contraindo-se violentamente. O loiro comprimiu os quadris contra os do amante, e Mu fechou seus dedos ao redor do membro pulsante, afagando-o, aumentando o prazer de Shaka.

Finalmente, o êxtase os alcançou quase que simultaneamente, e ambos deixaram-se levar pelo sentimento de estarem, novamente, compartilhando aquele ato. Seus gritos abafados ecoaram pelo grande salão, apenas as grandes colunas testemunhando o doce abandono dos dois corpos e a liberação do seu prazer.

Shaka debruçou-se sobre Mu, seus braços circulando os ombros e costas do amante, num abraço forte. Ofegante, o loiro beijou o topo da cabeça do ariano, que lhe devolveu o carinho com um leve roçar de lábios junto a sua clavícula. Os dois cavaleiros permaneceram naquela posição durante algum tempo, seus corações batendo ainda num ritmo forte, estranhamente compassado.

Subitamente, Mu afastou o indiano e encarou-o. – Shaka... Abra os olhos.

Virgem fez o que lhe foi pedido e observou o rosto corado de Mu. O ariano ergueu uma das mãos, mostrando ao loiro a palma vazia. Shaka viu, curioso, o amante fechar os dedos longos, e sentiu o cosmo de Mu elevar-se, quente e acolhedor. Surpreso, Shaka notou o rosto concentrado de Áries, que havia cerrado os olhos e franzia a testa ligeiramente. Mu estava usando seus poderes mentais. Telecinese, talvez.

Quando o ariano abriu a mão novamente, Shaka pôde observar dois pequenos objetos, que lançavam um brilho dourado, mesmo à tênue luz que iluminava o templo. Sentiu seus olhos umedecerem mais uma vez ao reconhecê-los.

Você os guardou! – Shaka moveu sua mão para tocá-los, mas seus dedos tremeram, e ele hesitou. – Achei que os tivesse destruído...

Mu riu suavemente. – Mesmo que eu desejasse isso, não poderia. Você sabe que eu os forjei para serem eternos... – Mu pegou um dos anéis, aquele que pertencera a Shaka e que tinha seu nome gravado no interior; colocou-o no dedo anelar do indiano, em sua mão esquerda. – Mas eu sabia que um dia você voltaria a usá-lo...

Shaka observou o anel reluzir em seu dedo, sentindo uma felicidade que há muito não tinha, felicidade esta da qual ele mesmo havia se privado. Pegou o outro anel, mas antes de colocá-lo no parceiro, observou a beleza da jóia, digna do talento de Mu: sua superfície polida e brilhante, o elo perfeito, sem adornos... Seu próprio nome caprichosamente desenhado no interior da peça, em sânscrito, que apenas eles conheciam ali. Sorriu ao amante e colocou-lhe o anel delicadamente, como um dia, há muito tempo atrás, já fizera.

Naquela noite, onde todos os seus demônios vieram à tona, e foram finalmente expurgados, ambos souberam que, além do amor, além do ódio, existia algo muito mais poderoso, e que raramente acontecia: o reencontro de duas almas há muito separadas e assim condenadas a viver, e que, uma vez unidas, jamais voltariam a se dividir.

E assim, cercados pela penumbra que os envolvia no templo de Virgem, selaram novamente seu compromisso.

Dessa vez, para a eternidade.

_Dedicatórias:_

_Para Vera, __que me ajudou a dar um rumo a esta fic, quando ela estava em um ponto onde parecia não haver como continuar._

_Para Joyce, __que fez a revisão do texto._

_Para o cavaleiro mais inteligente, belo, gentil, educado, calmo, bondoso e decidido de todos. Guardião da primeira casa, e mestre ferreiro do Santuário. (O "mais poderoso" eu deixo para o amante dele.)_

_Comentários da autora:_

_Esta fic teve início na época em que algumas histórias foram postadas aqui, mais ou menos com o mesmo tema: uma certa "agressão", digamos assim, entre os dois personagens. Tentei fazer alguma coisa desse tipo, para experimentar a sensação de colocá-los se digladiando. Mas não obtive muito sucesso, acho eu, uma vez que acabei me voltando mais para o lado emocional do que o físico. Ao ler a fic pronta, ouvindo Sleepwalker, vi quão pesada ela ficou, realmente. Senti que os sentimentos deles viraram caquinhos, coitados. Mas no final tudo se acertou. Porque eu só sei fazer final feliz._

_Hum... Provavelmente, alguém vai achar que os personagens ficaram descaracterizados... Talvez, mas, na minha opinião, não ficaram. Baseando-me em todas as fics que eu já escrevi sobre os dois, tentei imaginar como eles reagiriam se, por algum motivo, aquele relacionamento tão perfeito, carinhoso, cheio de cumplicidade, não desse certo. Definitivamente, não me veio à cabeça um rompimento tranqüilo, e sim uma mágoa muito grande, difícil de ser superada._

_A menção ao Ikki... é bem comum. Todo mundo sabe que o rival do Mu é ele (risos). Já o Shiryu foi uma escolha aleatória, foi só pelo cabelo longo, mesmo. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar o Mu com outra pessoa que não seja o Shaka... Sei lá._

_Bem, aí está! Espero que gostem. Como quebra de um jejum, foi dificílimo terminá-la... Espero não ter que escrever nada como isso de novo, durante muito tempo! Apesar de eu andar muito tendenciosa a um drama, ultimamente..._

_Beijos,_

_Bélier_


End file.
